gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 2.0
Basically COD 4 with some different weapons and clarified locations. Levels Prologue 1. "F.N.G." SAS Training Compound, Credenhill, UK, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 2. "Crew Expendable" The Väljakutse, somewhere in the Bering Strait, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 3. "The Coup" Al Qunfudhah, Makkah, the Middle East, 2011 (President Yasir Al-Fulani) Act 1 1. "Blackout" Ultranationalist camp, Caucasus Mountains, Southern Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 2. "Charlie Don't Surf" Kuwait City, Al Asimah, the Middle East, 2011 (Sgt. Paul Jackson) 3. "The Bog" Al Qunfudhah, Makkah, the Middle East, 2011 (Sgt. Paul Jackson) 4. "Hunted" Urzhumsky, Kirov Oblast, Western Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 5. "Death From Above" Urzhumsky, Kirov Oblast, Western Russia, 2011 (AC-130 Thermal Imaging TV Operator) 6. "War Pig" Al Qunfudhah, Makkah, the Middle East, 2011 (Sgt. Paul Jackson) 7. "Shock and Awe" Basra Governorate, the Middle East, 2011 (Sgt. Paul Jackson) 8. "Aftermath" Basra Governorate, the Middle East, 2011 (Sgt. Paul Jackson) Act 2 1. "Safehouse" Ultranationalist village, Quba District, Northern Azerbaijan, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 2. "All Ghillied Up" Pripyat, Ukraine, 1996 (Lt. John Price) 3. "One Shot, One Kill" Pripyat, Ukraine, 1996 (Lt. John Price) 4. "Heat" Ultranationalist village, Quba District, Northern Azerbaijan, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 5. "The Sins of the Father" Uzlovoy, Southern Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) Act 3 1. "Ultimatum" Somewhere in the Altai Mountains, Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 2. "All In" ICBM launch facility, Altai Mountains, Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 3. "No Fighting In The War Room" ICBM launch facility missile Silo, Altai Mountains, Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) 4. "Game Over" Altai Mountains highway, Russia, 2011 (Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish) Epilogue 1. "Mile High Club" Unknown hijacked aircraft (Unknown Task Force 141 Operative) Weapons *Sidearms **Beretta M9 (Used by USMC) **Browning Hi-Power (Used by SAS) **GSh-18 (Used by Loyalists and Ultranationalists) **M1911A1 (Used by USMC) **Makarov PMM (Used by Loyalists, Ultranationalists and OpFor) **MP-443 Grach (Used by Loyalists and Ultranationalists) **SIG P228 (Used by SAS and USMC) **TT-33 (Used by OpFor) *Assault Rifles **AK-74M (Used by Loyalists and Ultranationalists) **AKM (Used by Ultranationalists and OpFor) **H&K G36C (Used by SAS and OpFor) **H&K G3A3 (Used by OpFor) **L85A2 (Used by SAS) **M16A4 (Used by USMC) **M4 Carbine (Used by USMC) *Submachine Guns **AKS-74U (Used by Ultranationalists and OpFor) **Colt 9mm SMG (Used by USMC) **H&K MP5 (Used by SAS) **Škorpion vz.61 (Used by Ultranationalists) **Vityaz-SN (Used by Loyalists) *Machine Guns **FN Minimi Para (Used by SAS) **L86A2 LSW (Used by SAS) **M249 SAW (Used by USMC) **M27 IAR (Used by USMC) **RPK-74M (Used by Loyalists) **RPK (Used by Ultranationalists and OpFor) **RPD (Used by OpFor) *Sniper Rifles **Barrett M82A1 (Used by SAS and USMC) **Dragunov SVD (Used by Loyalists, Ultranationalists and OpFor) **L115A3 .338 (Used by SAS) **L118A1 AWC (Used by SAS) **L129A1 DMR (Used by SAS) **M110 SASS (Used by USMC) **M39 EMR (Used by USMC) **M40A5 (Used by USMC) **Mk 11 Mod 0 (Used by USMC) *Explosives **9K115-2 Metis-M (Used by Loyalists and Ultranationalists) **FGM-148 Javelin (Used by USMC) **FIM-92 Stinger (Used by USMC) **MBT LAW (Used by SAS) **RPG-29V (Used by Loyalists, Ultranationalists and OpFor) **RPG-7 (Used by Ultranationalists and OpFor) **SMAW (Used by USMC) Category:Video Games Category:Games